The design, construction and assembly of such a bracelet is not at all clear to a man skilled in the art. Moreover, especially when the hard elements are made from a noble metal and the flexible structure suffers relatively major ageing from the wearer, it is necessary to be able to separate the hard elements from the flexible structure without damaging them. It is then desirable to be able to replace the flexible structure to renew a bracelet according to the invention, by assembling the hard elements with the new flexible structure. To this end it is desirable that the method of assembly will be efficient and relatively simple, to allow a user or a retailer to effect the replacement of the flexible structure himself and thus effect the assembly of the new flexible structure with the hard elements.